1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to packages for semiconductor devices, such as systems and methods used to connect a semiconductor die to associated circuitry.
2. Background Art
Conventional semiconductor packages connect a semiconductor die to a motherboard or other associated circuitry and provide thermal and environmental protection for the device. Examples of conventional semiconductor packages include packages that include a leadframe to which the semiconductor die is coupled before being overmolded with mold compound. The leads of the leadframe that extend beyond the mold material are then used as electrical connections to the die inside the package.